Restitution
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Norman stops by to see how Ethan's doing. Based off of Case Closed ending.


Restitution

*Based off of 'Case Closed' ending

* * *

Ethan doesn't think he's ever been so relieved that it'd stopped raining.

With Shaun in his arms, Madison at his side, and the Origami Killer dead, he knows that a heavy burden has been lifted from his shoulders. A soft smile plants itself on his face as he continues to gaze at the blue sky hovering above their new apartment.

Today is a new day.

His thoughts are interrupted by a few solid knocks on his door. Turning, he struts to it, then opens it. The door swings open to reveal none other than Norman Jayden himself.

The FBI agent seems like he's been uplifted now that Scott is dead and Shaun is safe. Norman's lips were positioned in a slight comeuppance, skin no longer as pale as Ethan had remembered. He wore casual clothes this time rather than his suit: dark-washed jeans with a short-sleeve, grey shirt. Ethan still he could see the agent's sunglasses tucked away in his shirt pocket. Norman smiled upon seeing Ethan.

"Hey, Jayden," Ethan states, smiling, and stepping aside, "come in."

"Thanks," the agent replies, stepping inside the apartment. He kicks his shoes off on the dedicated rug and turns back to Ethan. "Nice place ya and Madison got."

"Thanks. We're still settling in, but we like it so far," Ethan comments closing the door behind Jayden. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thank ya. Just wanted ta stop by 'n see how you were holdin' up," he replies, grinning.

"Oh. We're fine! Shaun is getting better, Madison and I have healed up quite well these past few days..." Ethan sighs, glancing out the window as the two men walk towards it.

"Good. Good," Norman responds, seemingly genuinely relieved before tucking his hands in his pocket.

"You know, Jayden, I never got the chance to thank you," Ethan starts, but Norman waves him off.

"No need. Ya son is safe, 'n 's all I care about. Had a feeling you weren't the Origami Killa," Norman said.

"Thank you for not giving up on the truth. Fighting for what's right. I don't think I'd be alive if it weren't for you."

"Cahta just wanted to close the case, but I knew you couldn't be the killa. I may not have any kids of my own, but I sure as hell ain't lettin' one die if I can help it," Jayden agrees.

"I...never realized how...how corrupt everything was until Shaun disappeared," Ethan noted. "I can't imagine how hard it is actually is to do the right thing now."

Jayden sighs, a somewhat exhausted smile playing at his lips. "Sure, 's a lotta work, but it pays off in the end, y'know? Justice doesn't come easy."

Ethan nods in agreement. "I don't know what would've happened if it weren't for you."

Jayden waves it off. ""S over now, which means 's time to move on. Get back on track. Oh, and one more thing..." He pulls a card out of the shirt pocket. "If ya ever need help with anythin' else in tha future, jus' give me a call. I'm probably gonna be transferred to god knows where, but 'm always willin' to lenda hand."

Ethan accepts the card with a smile. "Thank you."

The FBI agent only nods. "No problem. Well, I'd betta be on my way now, but..."

"Leaving already?" Comes another voice. Ethan and Norman turn to watch as Madison struts into the room. She's dressed in a pair of bootcut jeans with rhinestones decorating the pockets paired with a pale red tank top partially covered by a leather jacket. A small smile tugs on her red lips as she spies the FBI agent.

"Hey, Madison," Norman says, smiling. "How are ya?"

"Doing alright, thanks to you," she responds, grinning.

Jayden only shakes his head, but is still smiling a tad. Ethan chuckles.

"What are ya'll plannin' on doing next?" Jayden inquires.

"Getting our asses back into gear after all that bull," Madison answers, tucking her thumbs into her pockets. Ethan steps a bit closer to her.

"Well, whatever you end up doin', good luck to ya. I need to get to the airport, but...it was nice to work with you."

"I think Shaun wants to say goodbye, too," Ethan states. On cue, the little squirt runs out of the hallway.

"Mr. Cool FBI Agent Guy! Thanks for helping my dad and his awesome girlfriend find me!" the boy squeals.

Norman chuckles, bending down to give the kid a short hug. "No problem, kiddo. 'S our job to protect ya."

"I wanna be like you when I grow up," Shaun states, smiling as Ethan reaches to ruffle his hair.

Grinning, Norman rises. "Stay in school, learn a new language or two. Volunteer, and see what it takes."

"Thanks for stopping by," Madison says, grinning.

"Yeah. Hey, one more thing. If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to contact us."

"I'll keep that in mind," Norman replies, "well, I best be off now."

"Bye Norman. Thanks for everything!"

"Bye, Mr. Jayden!"

"See you, Norman."

"Catch you guys lata," Jayden replies, waving to the trio he's leaving, "take care."

 **(A/N): I finished Kubz Scouts's playthrough of HR a while back, and I loved it. Sorry if any of the characters a real little OOC; adults are a little harder for me to write. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
